Hockey
by SarahnPaige
Summary: A crossover oneshot featuring SVU's Olivia and Elliot. A short, humorous piece of fluff. Couple pairings B/A and E/O. Enjoy and leave lots of feedback.


Disclaimer: Neither one of us own anything associated with either of the Law & Order series. If we did things would be very different like certain twosomes becoming couples. Oh well, that is what fan fiction stories are for. Please don't sue either one of us for anything in this story. Even if you try, you won't get much for your effort.

Author's note: We are both huge fans of Special Victims Unit and Criminal Intent. We have both read tons of fan fiction written for both shows. We have both written our own stories of other shows and movies, but have never tried to write anything together before. So, we thought for our collaborative debut we would write a short, humorous piece of fluff featuring everybody's favorite detectives. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Any and all flames will be ignored. We hope you enjoy our oneshot and we want to hear what you all think. If you do enjoy this work, look for other joint efforts to come.

Much love,

SarahnPaige

It was a chilly New York evening. Detective Elliott Stabler and his partner/girlfriend Detective Olivia Benson walked into the sports complex with Elliott's fifteen year old son, Dickie. Dickie had joined the NYPD sponsored youth hockey team. The team was being coached by a detective from the Major Case Squad that Elliott had never met, but had heard great things about, Alex Eames. The threesome were a little early, but since you can never judge New York City traffic, they didn't think that was a bad thing. Olivia recognized Alex from one of the many NYPD functions that they had been forced to attend, and led the group over that way.

Detective Alex Eames leaned against the pole talking to her partner/boyfriend Detective Robert Goren. As the threesome approached, Liv called out, "hey Alex," causing Bobby to turn and look for whomever was addressing his partner.

Before either of the MCS detectives could respond, Elliott held out his hand to Bobby and said while Bobby grasped the proffered hand, "Detective Eames, pleasure to meet you. I've read a lot of great things about you and your partner."

Olivia rolled her eyes while Bobby started stuttering his reply of, "I…I'm…,"

"There's no need to be modest," Elliott interjected, "you have one of the highest solve rates in the department."

"But El…" Liv tried to break in, only to be thwarted by Elliott.

"Oh come on Liv, I'm not trying to embarrass the guy. It's all true."

Alex starts with, "except that's not…"

"Sure it's true," Elliott breaks in. "I'm not stupid. I know what I'm saying."

Bobby, still holding Elliott's in the hand shake, finally releases the hand and turns to Olivia. Putting out his hand for a handshake, he says, "Robert Goren, MSC. You must be Olivia, Alex had told me so much about you."

Turning to a slack-jawed Elliott, Alex raises out her hand. "Alex Eames, MCS, you must be the Elliott that Liv raves about."

Turning bright red, Elliott takes that proffered hand and says, "wow, do I feel stupid. I guess I just assumed because you were the hockey coach that…"

Liv turns to her boyfriend and exclaims, "what, just because she's a girl she can't coach hockey?"

Elliott turns to face Liv and says, "no…no… that's not what I…hell I've seen the Mighty Ducks, girls can play and coach hockey all they want. So," Elliott said, clearing his throat and trying to shake off the embarrassment of being so wrong, "you're Goren. I've heard a lot about you."

"So you've said," Bobby while starting to cock his head into his 'interrogator mode' position that Alex loved to tease him about.

Seeing what he was doing, Alex pushed herself off of the pole that she had been leaning on, bringing Bobby's focus back to her. "Well it looks like the kids are all starting to arrive, I should go get this thing started." Taking off her jacket and handing it to Bobby, Alex picked up her skate bag and started making her way towards the ice.

The three remaining detectives started making their way to the stands, while Dickie headed over to the kids his age to await instructions. Bobby took the seat closest to the boards that he could and Liv and Elliott grabbed the seats next to him. Neatly placing Alex's jacket on the boards, he settled his large frame into the seat. Having put on her skates, Alex called all of the kids on to the ice and started warm up laps while she made her way over to Bobby.

"Have you seen my cell phone?" the petite blonde asked her partner.

Instead of answering, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the device. "Nope," he answered while twirling it in his fingers.

"Cute," she replied, putting her hand out for him to hand over the phone.


End file.
